Leo Fitz
(grandson) |pets = |friends = Melinda May, Skye, Jemma Simmons, Grant Ward (Formerly), Phil Coulson, Bobbi Morse, Alphonso Mackenzie, Phil Coulson (LMD) |minions = |enemies = John Garrett, Ian Quinn, Raina, Lorelei, Grant Ward, A.I.D.A. |likes = |dislikes = |powers = |paraphernalia = |fate = |quote = }}Leopold "Leo" Fitz is a main character in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Character Bio :Leo Fitz is as brilliant an engineer as he is socially awkward—but he’s always on the same wavelength as his research partner, Jemma Simmons. The two of them are an inseparable pair, though a little green, having never been in the field before.Official site: Leo Fitz Bio Personality Fitz is never seen separate from his partner, Jemma Simmons. The two often bicker, but are a great pair. Fitz is a highly intelligent engineer. He is somewhat clumsy and awkward around Skye and, sometimes Simmons. Trivia *His current ID badge serial number is A 0947329; the card was issued on 5 February 2013, and will expire on 5 February 2018. Gallery Promotional AOS cast.jpg leo_fitz_id.jpg leofitz_2.jpg Fitzsimmons.jpg Armory 300.jpg AgentsofShield - final Season 2 poster (1).jpg Agents-of-shield-group-photo.jpg LEOSeason1.jpg Fitz Season 2.jpg Fitz Season 3.jpg Leo Fitz Season 3 Promo.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 4 - Leo Fitz.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 4.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 5.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 5 - Leo Fitz.jpg AOS Shield S5 Promotional 07.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 6 - May, Sarge, Yo-Yo, Mack, Quake, Fitz, Simmons, Deke.jpg ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. LeoFitz.png Agents of Shield - Phil - May - Fitz.jpg Marvels-Agents-of-S.H.I.E.L.D.204.jpg Agents of Shield Skye- Fitz and Phil.jpg Agents of Shield - Team - -1-.jpg Season 2 AoS Shadows - Fitz and Jemma.png Season 2 AoS Fitz - Episode 3.png AoS Season 2 Fitz and Jemma.png Fitz Season 2 AoS.png Fitz and Jemma AoS Season 2 Shadows.png AoS Season 2 Fitz and Simmons.jpg Agents of Shield Fractured House 83.png Agents of Shield Fractured House 85.png Agents of Shield Fractured House 89.png Agents of Shield Fractured House 156.png Agents of Shield Fractured House 326.png Agents of Shield Fractured House.png Agents of Shield S2 Fractured House 165.png AoS team.png AoS S1 repairs screencap 2.jpg AoS S1 repairs screencap 5.jpg AoS S1 repairs screencap 7.jpg AoS S1 repairs screencap 15.jpg AoS S1 repairs screencap 19.jpg AoS S1 repairs screencap 20.jpg AoS S1 repairs screencap 22.jpg AoS S1 repairs screencap 28.jpg AoS S1 repairs screencap.jpg AoS S1 repairs screencap 30.jpg Agents-of-SHIELD-Shadows-Leo-Fitz.png Skye-coulson-and-fitz.jpg Phil and Fitz from Agents of Shield S2.jpg Simmons and Fitz from S2 Agents of Shield.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 5x09 - Best Laid Plans - Photogaphy - Fitz.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 6x08 - Collision Course (Part I) - Photography - Fitz and Simmons.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 5x05 - Rewind - Fitz and Hunter.jpg ''Ultimate Spider-Man Ultimate Spider-Man FitzSimmons.png References Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Agents Category:Mechanics Category:Scottish characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spouses Category:Engineers